Frozen Academy
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: What happens in college stays in college right? Not on your life. Find out what happens when a new principal and student come to Frozen Academy. JackxElsa, KristoffxAnna, PunziexEugne... There is some language and I apologize for that
1. INTRO

I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, PLEASE ENJOY READING!

Chapter 1

I sat in my room rummaging through some old boxes. I found an old photo album and opened it. Pictures of Anna and I playing with a snowman. Mom and dad smiling. Family portraits, and so many more photos. I placed the album back into the box and stood. I put the box with the others and walked to the window.

_Great, now it's snowing_. I thought as I looked out. I loved the snow but I was more worried about my sister and I getting back to college in a few days.

I raised my hands and watch as the snowstorm starts calming. I smiled as I saw a ray of sunlight come through the window.

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna called up the attic stairs.

"Coming," I said and walked out of the attic. I made my way down to where she was standing.

"What were you doing?" Anna asked.

"Looking at photo albums," I said. "Now let's go make Olaf."

Anna nodded. Olaf was one of our creations from when we were small. Mom and dad had us make snowman all the time. When I was about 6, I made a mistake and hit Anna with my magic. She has a white strike in her hair now because of me.

"Elsa, hurry up," Anna called cheerfully from outside. "I can't do this without you."

"I'm coming," I said walking out the door.

As I stood in the sun, I was hit by a snowball. "Anna!"

Anna giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

My cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"El, I can't wait to see you in a few days," a bubbly voice said over the phone making me laugh.

"Hey, Punzie," I said laughing. "I can't wait to see you too. How is Eugene?"

"Perfect," she said with a sigh. "I can't wait for you to fall in love with someone, El."

I smiled. "Eventually."

"Elsa! Anna! Time to come in," a voice called from the house.

"Punzie, I gotta go. The guardian is calling," I said with a sigh.

After hanging up the phone, I trudged into the house. Actually the house was the house of a family friend that Anna and I didn't like. His name was Conrad Black but we called him Pitch. I always had nightmares and I was pretty sure that it was his fault. Anna was babbling when she walked in after me. I talked to her and then we felt a chill run up our spines. We looked in the direction of the dining room to see Conrad sitting at the table.

"Morning," Anna said.

"Morning," was his reply.

Anna and I sat down and ate silently. We knew that Conrad was not a morning person. He was a night owl if I ever saw one. We were eating pancakes for breakfast when I looked at the time. I sighed. It was only eight in the morning. I wanted to leave and never come back. I finished my meal before anyone else.

"I'm going for a walk," I said after putting my plate in the sink.

"Be home by 5," Conrad said not looking up from his paper.

"Can I go with you, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I just want some alone time, Anna," I said smiling at her.

She nodded as she understood what I was saying. I walked to the front door, grabbed my coat, and walked outside. We lived a few miles from town. It would be a lengthy walk, but if I stayed under that roof anymore then I would go insane and use my power on him. I never showed anyone my powers. I always wore gloves when I was in school. mom and dad taught me to conceal and not feel my magic.

I walked toward the woods. I always loved the woods. The trees never hurt me, the trails were always wide and well walked. I saw a tree with a few icicles on it. I walked over and stamped my foot, raised my arms and watched as the tree was covered in more icicles. I smiled as the sun shone down on the tree making it sparkle. I always loved the snow.

I walked deeper into the forest and found a clearing with no snow but with a lot of rocks. I stood in the center of the clearing and smiled. I was about to stamp my foot when the rock nearest me moved. I looked down and saw the rock move again. I took a step back and almost tripped when two hands grabbed hold of me. I shrieked and looked at the owner of the hands. The boy was tall, blonde haired and green eyed. He had a reindeer beside him and looked like he just came out of a mountain pass.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy said.

"Who are you?" I asked with as much force as I could muster.

"I'm Kristoff," he said grinning. "Welcome to my humble abode."

His arms were outstretched and he looked around. "Guys, I'm home."

I looked around and saw nothing. Then suddenly the ground shook and the rocks moved. I squealed as they came close to me. I watched as the rocks turned into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" they shouted and then looked at me. "And he's brought a girl with him."

Kristoff groaned and facepalmed. "I did not bring her, she was already here when I got here. Anyway where is Pappie?"

I watched as an elderly troll strolled up to us. "Kristoff, it's so good to see you. How long are you staying this time?"

Kristoff smiled. "You know that I have to go back to college in two days."

"You're in college?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah," Kristoff said smiling. "I go to Frozen Academy."

"Really, so do I," I said smiling. "My sister Anna and I go there. I'm gonna be a junior and she's a sophomore."

Kristoff looked puzzled for a moment. "Anna? Do you mean Anna Winters?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm her sister Elsa."

Kristoff looks at Pappie and I hear Pappie sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Anna has told me of your predicament," Kristoff said. "I know who you are living with and I know what he can do. You two need to leave there as soon as you can."

I was starting to get scared. "What do you mean?"

Pappie tapped my leg making me look down. "Come down here, child."

I leaned down and felt his hand touch my head.

"Fear, anger, pain, sadness," Pappie said. "That is what lies in your heart, Elsa. You have a special ability and you don't want to make your sister worry. The man you live with is the Boogeyman. He is not a very nice person."

I nodded. "Is there a way to get rid of my never ending nightmares?"

Pappie grinned. "Love, my dear. Love will get rid of that fear if it is true love."

I nodded and looked up at the sky. "I have to go. Conrad will wonder where I am." I turned to Kristoff. "How do you know my sister?"

He smiles. "I have many classes with her. I like her a lot but she has her sights set on Hans Isles."

I hissed at the name. "Please keep her away from him. He is as evil as Conrad."

Kristoff nodded.

"Miss Elsa," a little voice said by my feet.

I looked down. "Will you show us some magic?"

I smiled. "Sure." I stamped my foot, raised my hands and made a snowman appear. The trolls giggled and laughed. What surprised us all was when the snowman started talking.

"Hello, my name's Olaf and I like warm hugs," the snowman said.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!


	2. THE FOUR GUARDIANS

Chapter 2

We stood there in shock staring at the little snowman. I was shocked to know that my powers were growing. Pappie looked at me.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

"Never," I said staring at Olaf. "Olaf, stay with the trolls. I need to go."

Olaf nodded and I walked out of the clearing and into the woods. I heard wolves howling and I raced back home. I walked in the front door and ran into Conrad. He looked mad.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was taking a walk in the woods," I said.

"Go to your room," Conrad said. "You are not allowed to leave it until tomorrow morning when we leave to take you to college. Do you understand?"

I nodded and raced to my room which was the attic. Anna was waiting in my room when I walked in the door. She was shaking. She hugged me as soon as I closed the door. I could hear a soft sob come from here. I hugged her tighter.

"Anna, what is it?" I asked pulling away and saw her tears.

"I overheard Conrad talking to Hans," she said as we sat on my bed. "He said all was going to plan and that you would not get your inheritance next year if it was the last thing he did."

I gasped. "What was he thinking?"

Anna looked up to see a small snow cloud above our heads. "Elsa, calm down. You're going to create a blizzard in the house."

I looked up and grinned. "That would be fun if I did."

"Elsa, where were you?"

"I went for a walk in the woods," I said standing. I walked to the dresser grabbed a brush, walked back to the bed and started brushing Anna's red hair. "I met a friend of yours."

Who?" Anna asked.

"A boy named Kristoff," I said as I put her hair into two braids.

"He's a great friend," Anna said. "He has a reindeer named Sven and he is to die for."

I listened to Anna talk as I took my platinum blond hair down and started brushing it. It fell in waves to the middle of my back. I took a strand and looked at it.

_Will I be able to find someone who will like me because of my power? Will I find a boyfriend?_ These and a million other thoughts ran through my head. I looked at Anna to see that she was asleep. I laid down next to her and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning in a cold sweat. I had the same nightmare again; Mom and dad dying in a car accident. I looked at Anna to see she was still sleeping. I shook her gently.

"Go away," Anna said and rolled over.

"School starts today," I said as I stood and walked to my closet. I looked inside and noticed that one of my dresses was missing. I turned back to Anna. "Anna, did you take my favorite dress with the snowflake cape?"

Anna sat up and yawned. "No. I haven't seen it since last May."

She stands and walks over to me. We rummage through my closet and find it on the floor at the very back. I take it out to see that it was in pristine condition.

"Anna, go pack," I said.

Anna nodded and left the room. I was packing when a knock sounded on the door. I went and opened it to see Conrad glaring at me.

"Yes," I said.

"We leave in twenty minutes," he said. "If you do anything this year to embarrass me or your sister, so help me, I will ground you for a month."

I nodded. I couldn't speak. I watched him walk away. I closed the door and leaned against it trying not to cry. I didn't want Conrad to know I was scared of him. I stood and went back to packing my things for this school year. I couldn't wait to get out of the madman's house.

Jackson Overland Frost, or Jack Frost as he liked to be called, stared out the window. He was nervous about going to a new college. He looked at his uncle, Manny Moon. Moon looked over at him.

"What?" Moon asked.

"I'm scared," Jack said.

"Jack, you will be fine," Moon said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "I know that since your sister died your parents have been a little off. Don't worry about it. All will be fine."

The two got out of the truck and walked to the back to grab Jack's things. They started toward the office and Jack bumps into someone because he was staring at the statues in front of the entrance. He looked to see that it was a girl with platinum blond hair in a regal bun with silver pins. He saw her blue dress with sequins and then noticed her eyes. They were screaming blue-sliver eyes.

I look at the boy who bumped into me. His hair was silver and his eyes were a bright blue almost cerulean teal. He was tall. I noticed that he had a blue sweatshirt on with snowflakes all over it. He didn't wear shoes which made me laugh.

He smiles as I laugh. "Sorry for bumping into you. I was staring at the statues." He points to the statues.

My eyes look over and a sadness creeps into them. "That's my mom and dad."

Jack made and 'Oh' face and looked back at me. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Elsa Winters," I said extending my gloved hand.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said behind us.

We turn to see Conrad walking toward us. He looks as mad as a hatter. I gasp when I see him. Conrad continues walking forward and Jack looks at me. He sees me trembling and trying to hide it.

"Conrad, my old friend," the man beside Jack said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Stuff it, Moon," Conrad said. "You knew damn well that I wanted to be the principal at this school but you somehow made the school board pick you. And look who it is. Little Jackson Frost."

Conrad went to ruffle Jack's hair but found a staff in his face.

"Touch me and get iced," Jack said menacingly.

I laughed a little. Conrad saw me and rounded on me.

"What are you laughing at, Elsa? Get inside and to your dorm," Conrad said. "I'll deal with you later."

I looked fearfully at Jack. Jack saw the look of fear in my eyes and looked at Moon.

"Conrad, that is enough," Moon said in his deep voice. "Miss Elsa was helping us find the office and Jack's dorm. Leave the girl alone."

Conrad fumed at Moon. "Stay out of this. I am her guardian and she has to do what I tell her to."

"No!" I said as I saw Conrad bring a Nightmare out from the shadows. I stood in front of Moon and Jack. "Pitch, leave them alone. They knew nothing about me. Please put the Nightmare away."

Jack noticed that I was still shaking and that my voice betrayed my fear. He wondered what I was talking about and noticed a small black horse standing next to Conrad.

"Conrad, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare the new people with your Nightmares?" a thick accented voice said behind Conrad.

We looked to see a tall man with two boomerangs on his back walk toward us. He grinned when he saw Moon.

"Manny, long time no see," the man said and hugged moon.

"Great to see you too, Aster," Moon said. "You remember Jack right?"

Aster looked at Jack and cocked his head. "This can't be the same squirt who made those snowflakes all those years ago."

I looked at Jack in shock and then the man before us. "Who are you?" I asked.

Aster looked at me. "I'm your history teacher, Miss Winters. I'm E. Aster Bunnymund. You can call me Bunny. Don't ask. I think my parents were bored."

I smiled and look at Jack who is still trying to figure out the man before us.

"Uncle Bunny?" he finally said.

Aster looked at him. "What is it, my favorite nephew?"

Jack jumped and hugged the man. "Why didn't you tell us you would be here?"

"We all here, nephew," a Russian voice said walking from behind us.

We turned to see Nicholas 'North' Christmas, Carl 'Sandy' Sandman, and Thia 'Tooth' Toothania walking toward us. North was a large man of 6'2" with a white beard. He had blue eyes and the words naughty and nice tattooed onto his arms. Sandy was a small man of 5'4". He had bright blonde hair and golden eyes. He smiled but didn't say anything. Tooth had multiple highlights in her hair. She was always the eccentric one. She loved teeth. She was slender and 5'8".

"Well if the four school Guardians are here then I guess I'm not needed," Conrad said. "Elsa, come with me so we can talk."

I shook my head. I slowly walked over to Jack and slightly hid behind him. The four Guardians looked at me and then at Conrad.

"Pitch, what did you do to her?" Tooth asked standing behind me and laying her hand on my shoulder.

HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT. I'LL TRY AND DO TWO CHAPTERS A DAY BUT THERE IS NO GUARANTEE.


	3. THE PAST

Chapter 3

"Me," Conrad said. "I did nothing." He turned and huffed his way inside

"Conceal, don feel," I muttered to myself and looked up.

I saw six pairs of eyes on me. I felt shy. I never was the center of attention. Before I could answer, I was tackled from behind. I lost my balance but managed to stay up.

"Elsa!" a cheerful voice said.

"Punzie, get off of her," a male voice said.

I started laughing. Jack smiled at me. I felt Rapunzel's arms leave my body as I straightened up.

"Punzie, Flynn," I said with the biggest smile of my life. "When did you get here?"

They grinned at me. "Just now."

"Elsa, who are they?" Rapunzel asked looking at the six people I was standing with.

I laughed again. "This is the new principal, Manny Moon. This is our history teacher, Mr. Bunnymund. This is Mr. Noth, Mr. Sandy and Miss Tooth. Oh, and this is Jack Frost, he's a new student."

"Jackson!" a voice shouted and Jack cringed making me tilt my head at him.

We all turned to see a blonde and brunette walking up to us. Jack stared at them for a few minutes but couldn't quite figure out who they were until they were closer.

"Hiccup! Astrid!" he said hugging them both. "What are you two doing here?"

I watched as Hiccup explained things to Jack. I turned to Manny.

"Sir, would you like to see your office?" I asked him.

Moon looked down at me and smiled. "Yes, I would."

We waved to everyone and walked into the school. It was a short walk but a nice one. I heard my sister laughing from down the hall. We turned to the right and I stopped.

"Here we are," I said.

"Elsa, come talk to me," Moon said and I felt a little weary but nodded.

We walked into the office and I watched the door shut. The office was a big room with a huge window. The furniture was made of either spruce or oak and had a mahogany finish. Everything was gorgeous. The chairs in front of the desk were a pale blue which made me smile.

"Elsa, please explain to me what Conrad meant," Moon said.

I sighed. "I guess it's about time someone should know. First off, please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I watched Moon nod. "My sister Anna and I were orphaned when I was sixteen. We had no relatives that I knew of. We grew up in the small town of Arendelle, Norway. It was gorgeous. Anyway, there is something that not many people know about me."

I held up my hand and a snowflake appeared. Moon's eye's got round.

"Just like Jack," he said. "When did you first do this?"

I shrugged. "I was born with these powers. When Anna and I were little, we were playing and I hit her with my power. She was taken to a place that could alter her memory so that she never knew I had powers. It was sad but for the best I guess. She knows now because there is so much I can keep from her and practically icing her room was a way to let her know."

Moon smiled. "Continue."

After a deep breath, I continued. "Anna and I didn't want to be separated. So no orphanage would take us. It was six months after the funeral that Conrad found us. I call him Pitch because he scares me to death. Anyway, he said that he was our uncle from our dad's side. He showed pictures of him and Dad from when they were little and everything."

"Anna and I packed what little we had and moved in with him. The first couple of years was okay. He was nice to us. I don't know what changed. I started having nightmares when I was twenty. By the way I'm twenty-two. Back to story. I figured that the nightmares was something from the past just trying to scare me again."

"Anna and I are scared of him. His Nightmares are beyond scary," I hugged myself and shivered. Moon was expressionless as I talked. "He got mad at me yesterday from coming home late. I've never seen him that angry. It was scary. I tried to control my powers as I ran up the stairs. It was Anna who helped me calm down. All I have to do is remember that 'Love can thaw a frozen heart'."

Moon sat there and looked at me. "Elsa, how old is your sister?"

"She's twenty," I said. "WE both want out of that house. Oh, Anna overheard Pitch talking to a guy named Hans Isles. He said that the plan was going well and that if he had his way I wouldn't get my inheritance next year."

Moon's face clouded over. "Mind if I ask what you're inheritance is?"

I smiled. "Apparently, Mom and Dad had royal blood in them. Anna and I are the royal princesses of Norway. I will be the Queen after next year."

Moon's jaw dropped. "Seriously."

I reached into my bag and pulled out the royal decree, signet ring, and tiara. "These came from the family we never knew we had. Mr. Moon, please help us."

Moon stared at me. He walked to the window and shouted, "Guardians!"

He closed it and looked at me. "Of course, dear."

We sat talking about Anna and I until the four Guardians came in looking bewildered.

"What's up, Manny?" Tooth asked as she looked at us.

"We are going to help this young lady and her sister," Moon said making every one turn to me. "The Winters are royalty."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Seriously, mate," Aster said. "That's awesome."

I smiled. "No it's not."

They looked at me again.

"My sister and I live with Pitch and we have an inheritance that comes into play the minute I graduate from here," I said.

"What is inheritance?" North asked.

"After I graduate, Anna and I are leaving for Norway," I said and looked at the tiara on the desk. "When we get to Norway, I will be crowned Queen of Arendelle."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"There's more," I said and made snowflakes around the room. "I can make snow and ice."

They were staring at me when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Moon said as everyone regained their composure and I placed the tiara, decree and ring back in my bag.

"Uncle Moon, I can't find my dorm," Jack said as he walked in. he stopped short when he saw us gathered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Nephew," Bunny said smiling. "Miss Winters, would you mind showing him to his dorm?"

"It would be an honor," I said standing with a smile. "Come on, Jack."

I took his hand in my gloved one. We walked out the door and I released his hand. We walked out the front doors and to the left of the building. He walked for a little bit before Jack spoke.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

"Jack, I'll tell you when I'm ready," I said with a sigh. "There are some things that can't be known yet."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"We're here," I said as I stopped outside of a building. "Your room is on the second floor. You will be rooming with Kristoff and Hiccup."

Jack nodded. He noticed that I went into regal mood. It was a habit of mine. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"ELSA MARIE WINTERS!"

We both jumped and turned to see Conrad walking toward us.

"Where's your room?" Jack asked.

"Top floor with Punzie and Merida," I said shaking slightly.

Jack grabbed my hand and we ran into the building. We raced to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened as Conrad walked into the building.

"Elsa, stop now or so help me I will ground you," he said angrily.

Jack pulled me onto the elevator and pushed 3. The doors closed and I started shaking. Jack didn't know what to do. He saw ice form under us and all around us. He looked at me.

"Elsa, calm down. It's okay," Jack said and gave me a hug.

I was shocked that he hugged me and I started to relax. The ice went away as quickly as it had come. He let go of me.

"You going to explain why he scares you so much?" Jack asked leaning against the elevator wall.

I sighed. "Pitch is my guardian until I graduate next year. When that happens, Anna and I are going to Norway."

Jack tilted his head. Before more was said the doors opened and we walked toward my room. It was two down from the elevator. I opened the door and gestured for him to come in. The room was decorated in three different sections. The ceiling was a dark blue with little snowflakes on it. The walls by the beds were a green and the two by the door were pink. He smiled and looked at her.

"Why Norway?" he asked looking at me.

I really didn't want to tell him. "Jack, please don't ask anymore. Pitch is mad enough that I told the Guardians and Manny."

He nodded. "When you want to tell me, tell me. I'll always listen."

There was a knock on the door.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked from the other side.

"Anna, come in here," I said smiling.

Anna opened the door and waltzed inside with Kristoff right behind her. She stopped short when she saw Jack.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Kristoff," she said smiling.

"Kristoff, I'm your roommate Jack," he said. "WE need your help."

Kristoff smiled. "What's up?"

Anna looked at me. "You told didn't you?"

I nodded. "Manny was concerned. It all came spilling out. And no, Jack only knows that we are going to Norway. I won't tell him anymore for now."

Anna nodded. "Jack, where are you from?"

I smiled as I went to sit on my bed. "Anna, I thought you wanted to build a snowman?"

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE LATER TODAY. THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING THIS


	4. ASKING FOR HELP

Chapter 4

Manny and the Guardians watched us leave. They were still shocked that Anna and I are princesses.

"Mate, what do we do?" Aster asked.

"I don't know," Manny said. "I really don't know."

"Will they be okay?" Tooth asked.

"I hope so," Manny said. "Alright, let's make a plan to get Pitch away from those two girls."

"Anna, I thought you wanted to build a snowman," I said standing up.

Anna grinned at me. "I do but not when Pitch is still outside the dorm. He is wicked mad."

"Kristoff, do you know about them?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Anna told me a year ago," Kristoff said.

"Anna," I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Elsa," she said. "I was depressed and met Kristoff. We talked and I wound up telling him everything. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Anna, you and Kristoff go make a snowman. When you pass Pitch, tell him I went to bed."

Anna nodded in understanding. "Jack, keep her safe."

We watched them leave. Jack sat on the sofa and patted the seat beside him. I smiled and sat next to him. We talked about everything and nothing.

"Elsa, can I ask about Norway?" Jack asked.

I looked down. I was starting to shake. Jack looked at me. The room tuned unbelievably cold and Jack looked to see icicles form on the ceiling.

"Elsa, calm down," he said hugging me.

I shoved him away. I hissed. "Some things are not meant to be known."

Jack looked at me. "El, you're shaking like a leaf and the room is now twenty degrees colder. I would like to live past twenty-three."

I looked at him. "Jack, I'm scared." My voice wobbled. "I'm so scared."

Jack hugged me again and I cried into his chest. Minutes passed and I had calmed down enough that I was asleep on him. Jack looked at me and then at the door that opened. Two women came in. One was a fiery redhead and the other a brunette. They looked at the position Jack and I were in.

"Who are ya?" a thick Scottish accent said.

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack said. "Elsa and I were talking and she fell asleep. I was about to leave but apparently she won't let go."

The two women looked at us again.

"Merida, get your camera," the brunette said. "I'm Rapunzel but everyone calls me Punzie. That is Merida."

Jack nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Can you get her off?"

Merida came back into the room with a camera. She snapped a pic and I jolted awake. I sat up frantically and then realized that it was only Merida and Rapunzel standing there. I shook my head and leaned on Jack again, clinging to his sweatshirt.

"Elsie, Jack needs to leave," Rapunzel said.

I shook my head. "Punzie, I finally slept without a nightmare." My voice was small.

Merida and Rapunzel looked at me. They were smiling.

"That's good. Now let go of, Jack," Rapunzel said walking a little closer. She saw the ice under us and smiled. "Elsie, your ice is showing."

"I don't care," I said and buried my face in Jack's chest. "Go away."

They laughed.

"I think you're stuck, lad," Merida said smiling. "The poor lass has had nightmares since she was sixteen."

"Merida, if you say another word I will make it so that you never let loose another arrow again," I said in my queen voice.

Merida smiled. "Oh, well if the royal highness says so then I better do it. Now Jack did you know that Anna and Elsa are…"

Before she could finish the door was thrust open. There stood Anna and Kristoff. Anna was shaking.

"Kristoff! Anna!" I said standing holding Jack's hand. "What happened?"

Anna shook her head and then buried it into Kristoff's chest. I tightened my hold on Jack's hand.

"Pitch," Kristoff said. "He was talking to Hans and said that if you didn't agree to the marriage then you can forget about your inheritance next year."

I sucked in my breath. I let go of Jack's hand and walked to the window. I started to mutter in Norwegian. The mutters turned to a full outburst. Anna had stopped crying and smiled. She then spoke to me in Norwegian.

"Enough, Anna," I said turning around.

"Please don't shut me out again, Elsie," she said.

I turned to look at her. "Anna, please."

Anna said something in Norwegian.

"Do you want me to freeze the entire room again!" I shouted at her. "There is nothing we can do about Pitch. He's our guardian."

Anna shrank back and clung to Kristoff. Rapunzel and Merida were shocked at my outburst. Jack just tilted his head.

"Elsie, talk to me," he said walking over to me.

I shook my head.

"Stay away from her, Jack," Rapunzel said. "When Elsie says she'll freeze something she means it."

Jack ignored her. "Elsie, dear, calm down."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Stay away, Jack. I don't want to hurt you."

Jack shook his head and walked over. He stopped in front of me. "Punzie, hand me my staff. There is something you all need to see."

Rapunzel handed Jack the staff. I had taken my gloves off. Jack looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I let the ice shoot from my hand and Jack counteracted with his staff. My eyes widened in shock.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

Jack laughed. "I've been able to control the snow and ice since I was four."

Anna was laughing slightly. "Elsa, you should see your face."

I couldn't figure out what to do. I slowly put my gloves back on. Jack was leaning on his staff smiling at me.

"So I'm not that different am I?" Jack asked.

I shook my head. "No," I said softly. I looked at the rest of the guys in the room. "There is something I need to tell you all. I think now is a good time."

"There's more to the ice powers," Merida said. "Tell me, lassie."

I sighed and looked at Anna. Anna nodded. "Anna and I live with Conrad Black. He is our guardian until next year. At the end of the school year, Anna and I will be going to Norway. The reason for this is because we are the princesses of Norway."

Rapunzel, Merida and Jack's mouthed dropped.

"Seriously?!" Rapunzel said.

I nodded. "Yeah. At the moment, Conrad is trying to prevent us from getting the inheritance. I need your help to prevent him from succeeding. Mr. Moon and the four Guardians are going to help too." I look at Jack. "Jack, I need your help more than anyone's."

He looked at me. "Why me?"

Anna smiled. "Jack, she can't control her powers. She almost froze me once."

Jack looked at me. "I'll try."

I smiled and walked over. Placing my hand on his, "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled. "Who says no to a pretty girl pleading for help."

Everyone smiled.

"Let's round up the gang," Merida said. "Punzie, text Flynn, Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Fishlegs."

"I'll text Astrid and Hiccup," Jack said. "Anyone else we need to contact?"

"Everyone but the four Guardians," I said and leaned against Jack.

We all waited for the rest of the gang to show up. I was sitting on the couch next to Jack. We talked about nothing. I was yawning by the time everyone showed up.

"WE need your help," I said as they all piled into the room.

HERE YA'LL GO! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP LATER. I HAVE CLASS TONIGHT SO I MAY NOT GET IT UP UNTIL TOMORROW.


	5. Author's Note

To all of my followers, i would like to apologize for not writing for so long. I've been busy with work and school. I will put a new chapter up soon. Please stay calm and wait. The next chapter will be up in a day or two. Please have patience. NavigatorNami55 


	6. SECRETS REVEALED

Chapter 5

The room was quiet as everyone heard that help was needed. Hiccup looked at his friend and grinned. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You look like the world is crashing down around you," Hiccup said standing next to his favorite redhead. "What's up?"

I looked to Anna who nodded. I told everyone that Anna and I were princesses of Arendelle, Norway. The shock on their faces were enough to curdle dairy. I was scared and didn't know what to do as the ice started forming under me. Jack took my hand and held it tightly. The ice receded and I smiled at him. Before anyone could say anything the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said and then switched to Norwegian. "Mary, how are you doing?" the conversation was short and I started to talk after the phone was hung up but didn't realize I was still speaking in Norwegian until Anna said something.

"What is he doing there?" was what she asked in English.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" I rounded on her in Norwegian. "I am not his guardian and I swear if he hurts our family I will bring down the wrath of a queen on him so that he shakes in his boots."

Anna had never heard me speak like this. She just grinned. "Jack made you bolder, dear sister."

We continued to talk in Norwegian until Rapunzel, who had been silent, speak in German. "So I get to tell Mom and Dad that you found someone you like and that person has the same powers as you and you liiiiiiiiike him."

I grinned evilly at her before speaking in English. "Punzie, tell anyone about that and I will tell everyone about you and Flynn."

Rapunzel made an 'o' face before slipping her hand into Flynn's. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. We all stared at it not sure what to do.

"This is Maudie, is Lady Merida there?" the voice asked.

"Lady Merida?!" we all said.

Merida answered the door and looked at the woman who was holding three boys by the scruff of their necks. "Ack! What did ya do now?"

Maudie smiled at her. "They are now you're responsibility. I"ve had 'nough of their antics. Oh and yer father wants you home for Christmas."

With that said Maudie closed the door leaving the room bewildered. "Hamish, Harry and Hubert, what have I told ya about causing Maudie trouble while we are here?" Merida said with her accent. "Now Da won't let me stay. This is all your fault."

"Sorry Mer," the three said looking at her. "It's not our fault that you have to get married soon."

That shocked the entire room.

"Mer, what are they talking about?" Hiccup asked walking over to her.

Merida sighed. "I guess I should tell you." She then told them everything. It was a long talk with just her talking. The boys sat on the floor and played with Toothless.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Hiccup asked.

"I dinna want ta worry ya," Merida said with a blush on her face.

"You know I always worry," Hiccup said pulling her into his arms.

"Ain't that the truth," Jack said placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Jackson!" Hiccup said. "Do I need to tell everyone about what happened to you in Pennsylvania last year."

"Tell anyone that and I swear that your father will be here making your life miserable for the rest of the year," Jack said with an evil grin and then turned to Rapunzel. "Punzie, how is it you speak German?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I'm the princess of Corona, Germany. Flynn is my intended and Anna and Elsa are my cousins." She then told her tale with was actually a little better than my own I will admit.

The room was quiet as she finished. I was muttering something under my breath. Jack squeezed my shoulders. I smiled at him.

"Ok, Pitch is in Arendelle causing my family grief," I said standing tall and talking like a queen. "Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff and Boys will stay here and come to Arendelle in a few days with Manny and the Guardians. The rest of us will leave soon. Snotlout and Fishlegs, take this and go buy us six tickets to Arendelle. Call Jack when you have the time we are supposed to leave. The rest of us will meet you at the airport. Now it's time to tell the Guardians and Manny."

We walked to Manny's office and knocked. "Come in." was all we heard before entering. Manny and the Guardians looked at us.

"What is it?" Manny asked in concern.

"Pitch is in Arendelle," I said and told everything including how Merida was a Scottish princess and Rapunzel was the princess of Corona, Germany.

The Guardians and Manny were shocked at the news.

"Now we have more royalty at this school?" Manny said and looked to Jack. "I see you haven't shared with them yet."

"I can't," Jack said. "It hurts too much."

Manny nodded. "In time, dear nephew."

"So we get ta kick some arse now right?" Bunny asked.

"No," Manny said smiling. "WE will follow the plan that this young princess has come up with."

I smiled at him and linked hands with Jack. "Thank you so much."

Jack's phone rang. "Hello! Got it be there soon." He hung up his phone. "Plane leaves in three hours. We need to go pack and have everything ready for when you guys show up."

Manny stood and walked to his nephew. "Don't let what happened last year cloud your judgment about this girl next to you. I can see that she is special in more ways than one."

Jack nodded. "Uncles, Auntie, please show up soon so that I don't have to worry anymore about anything."

The Guardians looked at their nephew with aw on their faces.

"Jack," a hand clasped his shoulder. "We will be there to help you in anyway we can. You know that."

"Auntie Tooth," Jack said looking at her. "How's baby Tooth?"

Tooth grinned at him. "Missing her cousin. Should I bring her with us?"

Jack shook his head. "I was just wondering if she could stay with Merida's brother's while we are gone. I know that you don't have someone to watch her while you are gone."

Tooth grinned at her nephew. "When did you get to be so wise and caring, Jack?"

"Blame it on Uncle Manny," was all Jack said as the tears were silently falling down his cheeks. He hugged his aunt. "I miss Emma," he whispered into her ear.

Tooth hugged him tight. "Tell Elsa before you lose her."

Jack nodded and turned to me. "We need to pack, come on."

We all left the four guardians and Manny looking after us in confusion.

"Tooth what did he tell you?" Manny asked.

"Manny, he misses Emma a lot," Tooth said. "Now let's plan."


	7. JACK'S SECRET AND ARRIVAL AT ARENDELLE

Chapter 6

We packed and made our way to the airport. We found Snotlout and Fishlegs standing by the counter waving at us. We walked over and looked at them.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"We need to see the owner of this card," the lady said kindly behind the desk.

"That would be me," I said looking at her with a smile.

"Miss, there is a problem with your card," she said.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"You don't have enough for six tickets," she said.

I facepalmed before tuning to Anna. "You bought something didn't you?"

Anna looked at me. "Only a twenty dollar pair of shoes, two plane tickets and the dress you are currently wearing."

I shook my head and looked at the ticket manager. "How many tickets can I buy with the card?"

"You can buy five," she said.

"Book the five and I'll pay for my own ticket," Jack said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Jack smiled. "Yes."

I nodded and turned to the lady. "Book the five tickets."

She nodded and then shook her head. "If I book the five two of you will not be able to sit near each other. If I add the last one then those three can sit next to each other."

"Do it," I said with my queenly voice.

The lady was shocked at my tone but continued as she worked. "All six booked on the next flight to Arendelle, Norway. Have a wonderful flight."

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed the tickets and we all went to be checked through the security.

We sat in the area and waited for our plane. I was shaking like a leaf only to be calmed down by Jack's hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him.

"Jack, I'm scared," I said. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to control this power I have and that I'll do something to hurt Anna again."

Jack hugged me and smiled. "I'm here Elsa. I'm not going to let Pitch get his way and ruin your life anymore."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

I stood and walked to where my sister and Kristoff were talking. Jack smiled and looked at me from where he was sitting. He heard a laugh from beside him and noticed that Rapunzel was sitting there grinning at him.

"She likes you," Rapunzel said.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Jack, I've known Elsa for a long time. She doesn't like to admit when she's scared," Rapunzel said. "I just don't want her shutting everything away again."

Jack nodded. "I understand. I'll try and keep her at bay if I can."

"You like her don't you?" Rapunzel asked placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Jack said looking over to where I was speaking to Anna. "Do you know what they are saying?"

"Yup," Rapunzel grinned mischievously. "But I'm not telling you."

"Come on, Punzie," Jack said. "Please tell me."

"No!" Rapunzel said laughing.

"First call for passengers boarding Flight 5543 to Arendelle, Norway," a voice said. "Again first call for passengers boarding Flight 5543."

Jack picked up my bag and walked towards me. I smiled as he handed me my bag and thanked him in Norwegian not realizing I did.

He grinned at me, "You're Welcome."

We all gave our tickets to the attendant and smiled at her as we all got on. We found our seats. Jack and I were sitting with Snotlout. Rapunzel Flynn and Fishlegs were together and Anna and Kristoff were sitting behind Rapunzel. As we waited for the rest of the passengers we talked.

"Jack, you look a little upset," I said looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Elsie, there's something I need to tell you," Jack said and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What is it Jack?" I asked.

"Last year," Jack said and then stopped to breath. "I took my little sister out ice skating. Emma loved skating. She would love you. Anyway, I usually check the ice before we skate but this time I didn't. It was January. I was watching her skate and then turned my head for a second. When I turned back there was a loud crack and then Emma was under the ice. I skated to her and tried to grab her with my staff but it was too late." Jack stopped to breath. "Emma was frozen when she grabbed the staff and sank to the bottom of the lake. I told mom and dad what happened and my mother blames me for my sisters 'death'. Dad on the other hand held me as I cried. I was so upset that my powers went wild. Dad was turning to ice as I finally got my powers under control."

"Jack I'm so sorry," I said squeezing his hand.

"Mom just yelled and yelled at me," Jack continued. "Dad couldn't take it anymore and had me move in with Uncle Manny. I was fun. I love the man and my uncles and aunt. They made me smile but I still miss Emma. She was a bubbly girl just like Anna. So I understand that being scared and wanting everything to freeze is normal. So I've tried shutting everyone out at one point but found that I couldn't. I got a letter from my dad the day before we left and he said that he wants me to come home when I'm ready and not until. He said that mom misses me and wishes she could take back all the hurtful words that she said. I'm not sure what to do."

I went to say something but couldn't think of anything as the flight attendant told us the safety procedures for the plane and then the plane took off. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I looked at Jack and saw that he was looking out the window. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes for the eighteen hour flight.

Eighteen hours flew by for us as we watched the plane land in Arendelle. I stood and stretched as the plane doors open only to reveal Mary. She saw me and hugged me as soon as I left the plane. We spoke in Norwegian as the rest got off the plane.

"Is this all of you?" she asked in accented English.

"The rest are coming in a few days," I said smiling. "Oh and I may have an announcement by the time this is over."

Mary grinned at me. "Princesses, welcome home." She turned to the rest. "Princess Rapunzel, welcome to your cousins home. And the rest I welcome you to Arendelle."

We all followed her to the cars that were waiting. Anna, Kristoff Jack and I got into the first on as Rapunzel, Flynn, Fishlegs and Snotlout got into the second one. We rode to the castle in silence until I noticed that there was snow everywhere.

"Mary, why is there snow on the ground?" I asked her and noticed her breath hitched.

"WE thought it was you," Mary said.

"I haven't snowed everything like this in a long time," I said patting her shoulder. "I learned never to do that again. Scarring everyone once was enough. So please tell me what's happening."

Mary proceeded to explain all that was going on. How my 'fiancée' was looking for me and couldn't find me. How my guardian wanted the throne and how he would do anything to get me to give it to him. She was scared and so were the rest of the staff. As the gates opened to reveal a smiling Hans my brain went blank and the urge to hit him was so strong that Jack stopped me.

"Hans," I said exiting the car with all the grace I had. "What are you doing in my home?!"

"I came to see my fiancée, but she wasn't here and I didn't know what to do," Hans said. "And it looks like you brought her with you along with some friends."

I growled at him. "You have no fiancée here and you sure as fuck aren't welcome in this kingdom!"

Hans laughed. "Are you sure about that?"

Anna screamed as she was picked up and placed by Hans. I looked at the black horse with distaste.

"Pitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Get out here and face your niece before I find you and rip you to shreds!"

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post some new chapters. School is tough this semester and work is tough as well. I'll try and update more often. Maybe two a week.**


	8. Author's Note 2

I would like to apologize to all my followers and favorites for not posting sooner. I have been in school for the last 8 weeks. I'm on my final two projects. I will hopefully have more chapters up in the next three weeks before my last semester starts before graduating in Sept. Please bare with me as I try to incorporate writing with work and school. Thank you to all who have been following this story as well as favorites.


	9. CONFRONTATION, ICE CASTLES, CONFESSIONS

Chapter 7

""Pitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Get out here and face your niece before I find you and rip you to shreds!"

"There was a menacing laugh heard. I was shaking with anger and Jack was holding me so that I didn't do anything stupid. Anna was struggling to get away from Hans but to no avail.

""Hans, release my girlfriend right this minute!" Kristoff shouted at him.

"Everyone looked at him in shock. The shock turned to anger when Mary was dragged out of the way by another nightmare. I was getting angrier and angrier as time went on. I was about to let my ice fly when I saw Pitch standing in the doorway to the castle with someone next to him. i couldn't see who it was at first and then I realized who it was.

"Auntie Claire!" I screamed.

Clare looked at me with a happy yet fearful expression. I could tell that she was scared. I had my gloves off and was ready to let Pitch have it when I heard a voice I didn't know was there speak from behind me.

"Release my mother or so help me I will rip you limb from limb!" Rapunzel shouted in German as she placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down some more.

"Conrad!" Manny shouted as he and the others walked to us. "Release Queen Claire and Princess Anna right this minute!"

"Conrad looked at all of us and sneered. "Now why would I do that?"

"There was a clap of thunder and the sky grew darker. I looked at Jack to see him holding his staff up to the sky and the sky was starting to crackle. I saw that his eyes were harsher than ever. I reached over and grabbed his and as the sky crackled again.

"Jackson!" MAnny shouted and watched as the crackling in the sky subsided. "Pitch, that's enough."

"Conrad looked around and saw that he was outnumbered. He grinned and called a lot of his nightmares to the forefront. "Take these on! Hans bring Anna."

"Everyone watched as the four left with Anna kicking and screaming. Kristoff looked mad as hell and wanted to rip Hans apart. Merida and hiccup were holding him back from racing off.

"Uncles, Auntie, let's get this show on the road," Jack said with a grin. "It's time to make Pitch pay for everything."

"I was shocked. "Jack, we can deal with that later but right now I need to get my sister and Auntie Claire back."

"Jack squeezed my hand. "We'll deal with Pitch, Uncle Manny, you guys take care of these nightmares."

"Jack, how are we getting to Pitch?" I asked.

"Jack smiled and placed his arm around my waist. "Wind, take us inside."

I squealed and held on tight as we were lifted into the air and inside the castle. Manny and the rest were fighting off the nightmares as we reached the ballroom. Anna was still struggling in Han's arms. I glared at them as the ice started forming in my hands.

"Hans, release my sister or so help me you won't live to see next week!" I shouted.

"Look at this," Hans said. "Perfect little Elsa is threatening me. Ha! Bring it, bitch."

"Jack's eyes grew round and then he glared. "You did not just call my girl a bitch did you?"

"Hans smiled. "So what if I did?"

"Jack let out a low menacing growl. He moved his staff so that it was pointing at Hans who moved Anna in front of him.

"Jack, he's baiting you," Anna said gasping for air. She turned to me with a look I didn't like. "Elsie, freeze me."

"I was horrified at what my sister just said. "No! I don't want to! I can't!"

"Elsie, free me and bring Kristoff to me quick," Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"I was trying not to cry as I let my ice pierce Anna's heart. Hans dropped Anna and Jack tossed him into the wall. I raced to my sister and held her tightly in my arms with tears running down my face.

"Need Kristoff," Anna said with a shaky voice.

"Wind, bring Kristoff quick!" Jack said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I stood up and faced Pitch. I was angry. "You are in deep trouble now."

"Why is that?" Conrad asked.

"For many things," I said and anger radiated off me. "One-you made Anna's and my life a living hell. Two-you held my sister and aunt hostage to get to me. Three-you have made me very very angry." My ice was slowly freezing the room. My eyes got a cold look to the. "You have just angered a very powerful princess who is going to kick your ass from here to tomorrow."

Conrad didn't look upset about making me angry, in fact he looked downright pleased with himself. "So the little princess has finally gotten claws. That's you are so upset that you can't control your powers and yet here you are in the face of another like yourself and you have courage." Conrad looked at Jack. "And you Jack, the one who let his sister drown. How does it feel to know that you let your parents down? I'm sure they hate you. Jack, I want you to join me."

"Never!" Jack screamed as Kristoff raced to Anna's side. "Kristoff, get here out of her fast."

"Kristoff nodded, picked up Anna and raced away to a nearby room. Everyone raced into the room to see Jack and I hit Pitch with a combo attack. Hans had managed to awaken from when Jack threw him against the wall and was looking in horror at the fight before him. He wanted to race from the room and found that his path was blocked by Bunny and North.

"Going somewhere, Mate?" Bunny asked holding his boomerangs and North grabbed Hans by the collar.

"Hans shook his head and watched as I flew through the air and collided with Tooth. We spiraled toward the ballroom door when we felt our bodies float as if on the wind. I looked at Jack to see that he was breathing heavily. I raced to him and grabbed his hand. We felt an arrow whiz past our heads as he turned to look at me. We both turned our heads to see Merida notch another arrow and let it fly at Conrad again who was screaming as he was pinned to the wall.

(fight scenes aren't my specialty)

"Let me go!" he shouted.

"Guards!" I yelled as Conrad kept yelling.

Four guards came racing into the ballroom with Kristoff and Anna close behind them.

"Your Highness?" they said after bowing slightly.

"Arrest this man and throw him into the dungeon until I think of what to do with him," I said in my most commanding and queenly voice before turning to Jack. "Now JAck, we've only know each other for a day and you're already calling me your girl."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Got a problem with that, Elsie?"

I shook my head with a grin. I looked toward the door to see Anna and Kristoff hugging as I squeezed Jack's hand. Anna looked at me and grinned.

"Sis, we did it," she said in Norwegian. "Kristoff kept me from freezing and I'm never letting another guy trick me like that again."

I was grinning like a fool. "Sounds like my little sister finally grew up," I said in Norwegian as well. "You want to see the ice castle."

"Jack looked at me when I said the last part in English. "You have an ice castle?"

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I am finished with school for a bit and work is still hectic. I'll try to update soon.**


	10. ICE CASTLE AND MONSTERS

Chapter 8

Jack looked at me when I said the last part in English. "You have an ice castle?"

I laughed at his expression. "Yeah."

"She made it when we were younger," Anna said walking over. "That's what happens when people want her to marry against her will."

I blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"I would love to see the ice castle," Jack said smiling at me. "Where is it?"

"The north mountain," Anna, Kristoff and I said together.

Everyone laughed as we talked. I turned to Mary.

"Mary, would you see that our guests are made comfortable," I said. "Jack and I will be back before you know it."

"Yes, your highness," Mary said and turned to the rest of us. "Please follow me."

As everyone followed Mary, Jack and I walked out of the castle. We stood outside the door and looked at the beautiful orange sky.

"Jack, lets go," I said smiling sweetly at him.

Jack grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. "Wind, to the north mountain."

I held on for dear life as the wind swept us up and took us away from the castle. I was still scared of his sudden wind flying so I squealed a little as I felt us start to descend. Jack was still holding me as my feet touched down in the snow. I opened my eyes to see my ice castle in front of me. I looked at Jack's face to see that his eyes were wide with shock and amazement.

"You built this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and started up the ice staircase only to be stopped by Marshmallow. "Marshmallow, I'm home."

Marshmallow looked at me and then Jack. Jack smiled and swung his staff around in the air and created a creature similar to Marshmallow.

"Marshmallow, meet S'mores," Jack said as S'mores started to move and interact with Marshmallow.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I may write another chapter tonight.**


	11. DECISIONS AND DANCING

Sorry this is so late in coming. I've been very busy with work and school and an ER visit. To all my followers and visitors and reviewers: you have my deepest apologies. I will be updating again soon.

Chapter 11

I was standing on the balcony of my ice castle watching Marshmallow and S'mores play together. I had brought Jack here to show him what I made as a kid but I don't know what I'm doing now. I knew that after dealing with Conrad that a punishment was due him but I didn't know what to give him.

"Elsa, you ok?" Jack asked sitting on the balcony rail next to me.

"Jack, I don't know what to do," I said looking at him. "All my life I've been told what to do and how to do it. Now I'm afraid of what I will become."

Jack smiled and placed a hand on my cheek. "You are going to be a great queen someday. Same goes for Rapunzel and Merida. You are the one who made me forget about my grief with my sister. You have a way to make people feel at ease."

I smiled. "Thanks Jack."

"Welcome, Elsie," he said smiling. "Come on. We need to get back to the castle and deal with Pitch once and for all."

I nodded and turned to leave. I felt Jack's hand tug mine and I turned to him just as his lips came crashing down on mine in a soft kiss. I was stunned beyond words or actions. I slowly wound my hands up and latched them into his hair as I kissed him back. We broke the kiss and pulled back so that we could breath. Both of us were smiling and I saw mischief in Jack's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked linking my hand with his.

"I'll tell you later," Jack said. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"Wind, to the castle," Jack said.

We floated into the courtyard and were surrounded by people. We laughed and talked until a gong was heard throughout the yard.

"Dinner's ready," Mary said at the door.

We all filed into the dining room and smiled. The meal was filled with laughter and smiles. I sat at the head of the table with Anna to my right and Jack to my left. Kristoff sat next to Anna. The others found seats next to those they love. The heads of state came to pay their regards and ate with us.

"Princess Elsa," one said. "What are you going to do with the men in the dungeon?"

I sighed and looked at the man. "For now, nothing. I will make my decision by noon tomorrow."

The heads of state were satisfied with that answer. "We shall bid you and your friends a good night."

I nodded my head and smiled at Jack as he took my hand. I turned to Mary.

"Mary, please show our guests to their rooms," I said in Norwegian. "Make sure that Jack and Kristoff are close to Anna's and my rooms."

Mary nodded. "If you will all follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

The room became quiet as it was just Anna and myself.

"Anna, do you like Kristoff?" I asked.

Anna looked at me. "I love him. He's wonderful. Sven is an amazing reindeer. Elsie, he makes me happy in ways that I thought were never possible."

I smiled. "His room will be next to yours."

Anna giggled. "That's what you asked Mary to do didn't you?"

I grinned mischievously. "Maybe."

Anna smiled and laughed. "Jack's must be next to yours then."

I nodded. "He makes me so happy and he helps me control my ice."

Anna shook her head. "And you sound like a love struck teenager, Elsie."

I smacked Anna's arm and grinned at her. "Yeah well, I do need to start looking for husband material before I ascend the throne next June."

Anna was thoughtful for a moment. The silence was good because we both needed to gather our thoughts and dreams. I was worried that I would never be able to ascend the throne. Anna was thinking of asking Kristoff to the dance at school in a few weeks. Not knowing was harder than knowing. I sighed, stood and silently walked out the window. I walked into the ball room and looked around. So many memories about the room flooded into my brain. I turned to the right and noticed that there was a cd player with all sorts of cds next to it. I looked at the cd's and chose a Josh Groban one. I turned on the player and then selected the song I wanted. The music for So She Dances played over the speakers.

I slowly danced around the room as I noticed the sun was setting. I continued dancing the way Mama and Daddy taught me. I had my eyes closed so I didn't notice that everyone was standing at the doorway to the room watching me dance. Jack slowly walked toward me and started dancing with me. My eyes shot open and I looked at him. We danced together as the others stood and watched. I blushed a little but we continued dancing. The song ended and so did our dance. The others clapped as the next song began. Jack and I walked to where the others were gathered.

"Elsa, where did you learn to dance like that?" Hiccup asked.

"Mom and Dad taught me and Anna," I said still blushing.

Everyone turned to Anna. "You can dance too?!"

Anna sheepishly nodded. "Yeah."

"Show us."

Anna looked at me and spoke in Norwegian. "El, can you find that song for me."

I smiled as I walked back to the cd's to look for Anna's song. I turned to Anna after a bit. "Anna it's not here."

Anna walked over to me. "Mama always had it here."

We both searched the cd's only to realize that it was on the mixed one that was in my hand. I put it on and played Cher and Peter Cetera's After All. The music started and Anna started dancing. Everyone noticed that her movies mirrored my own. Soon she pulled me into the dance. Our friends watched our dance before Kristoff and Jack came to dance with us. The song continued and it was wonderful to dance with two men who knew how to dance. As the song ended, Jack gave Kristoff a grin which was returned. They spun us around and then out us into a dip so that our hair touched the floor. The song ended as the boys pulled us into a standing position.

"Jackson Overland," Hiccup said. "Who taught you to dance?"

Jack grinned. "Why Hiccup that would be your mother. Remember that one time I was over and she….."

Jack stopped talking as a cat clung to his face. Everyone laughed.

"So I guess now would be a good time to tell you that Punzie and Mer can dance as well," I said looking at my friend and cousin.

"Elsie, you promised not to tell," Rapunzel whined.

"Did I," I said with mock shock. "I don't remember that."

Everyone laughed as Rapunzel chased me around the room. Anna leaned against Kristoff with a yawn.


	12. EMMA'S STORY

Chapter 12

I stopped running and hid behind Jack as Rapunzel still chased me. I looked at Anna and saw her yawn making me grin. As Rapunzel came close to Jack and I, she stopped and looked at her feet.

"Elsie, what is this?" she asked looking at the ice encasing her feet.

"I didn't do it," I said looking over Jack's shoulder at her.

Everyone laughed and more yawned.

"Alright, time for all of us to go to bed," I said. "Anna's asleep on her feet already and that hasn't happened in a long time."

Kristoff leaned down and picked her up and carried her away. The rest of us followed but Jack and I were the last to leave the room. I turned off the cd player and the lights. The two of us walked towards our rooms in silence. I stopped at the doors to the balcony that looked out over the courtyard, I opened the doors and stepped out. I noticed the moon shone brightly outside and that the snow was completely gone.

The night was quiet except for the owls could be heard. I was still staring at the moon when I felt a hand on mine. I looked to my left and saw Jack standing next to me. He smiled as I looked at him. I was still trying to figure out a proper punishment for Hans and Conrad.

"Jack, what should I do?" I asked. "I can't banish Conrad because he'll come right back and attack. Hans I can send back to his family and let them know what he has done and who he has been cavorting with."

Jack squeezed my hand. "You will figure it out for sure, Elsie."

"Thanks, Jack," I said and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Jack, tell me more about Emma."

Jack smiled at my request. "What would you like to know?"

I sighed. "Why did she love to skate?"

Jack looked up at the moon in silence. I wondered what he was going to say.

"Emma loved skating," Jack started. "She said it was like flying. Her face would light up every time. It was a wonderful thing to see. I would always check the ice before she went out but that one day I didn't. I took my eyes off of her for one minute and the next thing I know I'm hearing her scream. I ran over to her as I noticed that the ice was cracking under her. I stopped a little before her."

Jack stopped talking for a minute. "I took a step toward her and the ice cracked even further. I reached my staff out to get to her and the ice broke underneath her and she fell through. I tried to reach for her but I fell through along with her. I reached the surface but she didn't. I tried to swim and grab her but the current was too strong. I was pushed back to the surface and out. I raced home and let Mom and Dad know what happened. And you know the rest."

I squeezed his hand as he finished talking.

"Princess! Princess Elsa, where are you?" was heard throughout the castle.

Jack and I looked at each other in shock. The voice was getting closer and closer. Jack and I turned around to see Olaf standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Olaf!" I shouted. "What are you doing here?"


	13. Author's note 3

Hey ya'll I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to write on here. I've been super busy with college and switching jobs. I should have a new chapter up in a day or two. Please stay tuned as I try and get my life back in order. 


	14. SORRY

I'm so sorry to all my followers. I've been wicked busy at work and haven't been able to write anything. I should be able to have a new chapter up in a few days

NavigatorNami55


End file.
